


Nature and Memes

by CosmicCloud (Cosmic_Rat)



Series: Marvel Meme Squad [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adventures, Friendship, Fun Adventures, Gen, Marvel Adventures, Memes, bcuz im lazy, i love them, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men, so so so so much, this fic took 6 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Rat/pseuds/CosmicCloud
Summary: Our Favorite Marvel teens go on an adventure in the woods. It goes pretty well considering who they are.





	Nature and Memes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me literally 6 months to write because I suck at writing endings and i'm extremely lazy when I lose passion in a project. But it's done and i'm finally publishing it.

_Peterparkour: I’m bored :/_

_Furryprincess: okay…_

_Peterparkour: let's do something_

_Furryprincess: okay......_

_Peterparkour: let's hikeeeeeeeeeee_

_Peterparkour: mj told me about this cool place_

_Furryprincess: dope I’ll come pick u up_

_Peterparkour: u have ur license?_

_Furryprincess: nope_

_Furryprincess: omw ;)_

_Peterparkour: who’s car tho…_

_Peterparkour: Shuri u don’t own a car_

_Peterparkour: u also don’t have a license_

_Peterparkour: I stg if u get arrested t'challa will have me killed_  
  
-

-

**THWUMP THWUMP THWUMP**

 

“OPEN UP THE DOOR PETEY BOI WE GOING ON ADVENTURE!”

 

Peter just sighed rolling off the couch and heading towards the door to let the very loud princess into his and May’s apartment. “You gotta be so loud?” He asked but he could feel the faint smile on his lips. Shuri just returned the smile “Why yes young spiderling and now follow me for our quest hath just begun!” She bellowed before spinning a whole 180 degrees before marching out the door. Leaving Peter to just shake his head in wonder and grab his bag before running out the door after the princess and yelling a quick goodbye to May over his shoulder.

 

“I can’t actually believe you **STOLE** one of Tony’s cars” Peter cried out, his eyes wide as saucers. Shuri just snickered as she unlocked the Bugatti and slid into the front seat. Peter just opened the door and slumped into the passenger seat. “I’m going to get grounded for life because of you” he whined.

 

“Oh hush you’re gonna have a dope ass time and plus life has no room for regrets so let’s get this party started.” She then whips out her phone and connects it to the Bluetooth system. Next thing he knows Sunflower by Post Malone starts playing and she cranks the volume up through the speakers while she revs up the car and merges into traffic.

 

He feels himself start smiling against his will and starts to relax back into his seat. Shuri rolls the windows down and starts bobbing her head with the music and tapping her fingers on the wheel to the beat. “Oohhhh oooooh aye aye ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh needless to say…” Shuri starts singing softly.

 

He smiles softly to himself and as he looks at the skyscrapers as they slowly crawl through city traffic. He begins humming the lyrics and bobbing his head to Shuri’s singing. “ You're a sunflower, I think your love would be to much” He sings softly slowly getting louder till he was basically screaming.

 

Shuri just laughs “I knew I could get you to stop worrying” and she’s right suddenly he’s more relaxed and honestly ready for there little adventure. They scream the rest of the song laughing when it's over.

 

Soon the tightly packed buildings start getting farther apart and soon enough  they are driving through a less popular highway watching the trees zoom past them. He can feel his hair getting knotted and twisted up from the wind but he could care less. Then a familiar beat starts up through the speaker and both Shuri and Peter turned toward the speaker and then toward each other. Shuri beats him to it and turns the speakers up to max. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ahhhh” they scream into the wind giggling as they cruise down the highway. Probably going 20 mph over the speed limit but honestly they could care less.  

 

“Come from the land of the ice and snow” they begin singing at the top of their lungs. “From the midnight sun where the heartstrings glow” they continue screaming the lyrics until the song eventually ends with them panting and trying to laugh at the same time. It doesn’t work out well and Peter starts choking on air which makes Shuri wheeze and soon both have happy tears rolling down their faces.

 

“It… hurts to breathe” Peter pants out between coughs clutching his aching stomach.

 

Shuri just starts laughing again and has to put one hand on her stomach and one on the wheel.

“Boiiii…we’re going to crash because you don’t know how to breathe properly.” Shuri cries out clutching her stomach. Trying to keep one hand steady on the wheel while trying to learn how to breathe properly again with the ache in her stomach.

 

“When am I supposed to turn again?” Shuri asks. She looks over to Peter as he absently bobs his head to ‘Invincible’. “Earth to Peter” She sings and smirks when she sees Peter jolt out of whatever dream or idea he was thinking about.

 

“What?” He asks looking over to her confused.

 

She just sighs shaking her head. “When am I supposed to turn?” She repeats and she watches him grab his phone and start tapping the screen. She taps her fingers on the wheel watching the road and scowls when some asshole zooms by to cut in front of her to get into the exit lane. “Asshole” She mutters. Thinking about multiple ways as to how much American driving sucks. She just lets out a hmmmf noise and focuses on the road again.

 

“Oh, the exit we want is after this next one.” He says looking up from his phone to look at the road signs. He sighs “Man this is turning more into a road trip than a hike.”

 

She just shrugs “it’s still fun but on the way back we’re definitely getting snacks” she sees Peter nod his head in agreement out of the corner of her eye.

 

Peter watches as Shuri turns her blinker on to get into the exit lane and soon enough there off the highway and wow if he thought Shuri was speeding then…

-

-

“Can you maybe I don’t know...Slow down” he cries indigenously. Shuri’s response was to just turn the music up and speed up even more.

 

“What I can’t hear you” she shouts laughing like some sort of demon possessed her and now she is cruising down some old road and they were so going to crash.

 

“Shuriohmygodohmygod …SHURI FOR THE GODS SAKE SLOW DOWN” He yells kicking his feet up on the dash, grabbing for the handle above the door and bracing himself. She turns the music down. Probably taking pity on his freaked out crouched form squished in the corner of his seat but still cackling like a maniac.

 

“Come on it’s a straight road, only going 35 miles per hour should be illegal” She quips while rolling her eyes as he just stares at her slack jawed.

 

“Shuri the speed limit is 30 fucking 5 mph and you’re ... and you're going fucking 80 mph that’s illegal.” He sputters trying the talk reason to the girl. They’re going to get arrested because 1. Shuri was speeding 2. Shuri has no fucking license and 3. She stole one of Mr. Stark's cars. She STOLE one of Mr. Stark's cars.

 

“Ummmmm I’m pretty sure dressing up in bright ass spandex, doing parkour and beating people up as a ‘vigilante’ is illegal but go off I guess” She counters doing air quotes around vigilante. His response is to run his hands down his face groaning. He doesn’t respond though quietly accepting the loss. She just snorts relishing in her victory.

 

“Oh hey I think this is the place up ahead.” The car slows and they turn into the nature ‘park’. They drive pass the visitor center as Peter rambles off the directions as they travel down the gravel road.

 

“Woah” is all he can say when they drive across a damn between two lakes because damn this place is gorgeous. “It’s the ‘lilac’ lake upahead to your right” He says absently.

 

They pull over on the side of the road and Shuri puts the car in park. She starts to roll the windows up as Peter gets out of the car and begins to stretch. “We are definitely getting snacks on the way back” he groans leaning over to swing his backpack over his shoulders.

 

Shuri then exists the Bugatti letting out a whistle. “She can really go can’t she?” Shuri purrs patting the hood as she walks around and admires the car in the sunlight.

 

Peter scoffs “What happened to and I quote _American technology is so primitive I could do better in my sleep and when I was 5”_ he makes his voice go higher to mimic hers. “HEY my voice isn’t that high and besides I’m pretty sure the Bugatti wasn’t made out of your primitive country anyway” She sputters out. He just snorts out a “sure” and looks for the trail in the tree line.

 

“Hey before we get started let’s leave our phones in the car,” he says. She whips around and stares at him her mouth hanging open. “You want me to separate from my technology” she cries holding her phone protectively to her chest. He just nods his head already tossing his phone under the car seat. He then looks up to stare at her from the side of the car. “Fine” she huffs throwing her hands up in mock defeat. She opens the door and throws her phone on the seat and then slams the door to show him just how much she disliked the idea. He chuckles and soon she’s laughing to. They find the trail and begin to walk just letting the path guide them.

 

“Hey spider hoe look at what I can do” Shuri calls from behind him after they had been walking for a while. He smiles and turns around to find Shuri on top of a stump and grinning like an idiot. He arches one of his eyebrows to show she has his attention. Her grin somehow gets even wider and she proceeds to jump off the log doing a 360 spin in the air while yelling “PARKOUR” at the top of her lungs. She stumbles but catches herself. Grinning like a lunatic.

“That’s some sick parkour” He chokes out trying to contain his laughter. She nods enthusiastically “right!” He wheezes and Shuri chokes. “Come on lets keep going parkour master!.” He sings sarcastically turning to continue down the path. She follows after him.

 

“You and I both know you're jealous of my skills!” She quips while walking ahead of him. He just shakes his head a smirk playing on his face.

-

-

They walk in silence for a while just enjoying each other’s presence. It was so serene and peaceful. The sun was shining through the trees casting everything in hazy orange glow. The weather was perfect, it was like the sun was kissing their skin. It was quiet but it wasn’t dead silent. They could hear the animals milling about deep in the tree line. The breeze was flowing through the leaves rustling them, the birds chirping to each other in song and occasionally you could hear water running from a hidden stream. He feels himself relax and enjoys the feeling of nature giving him a big warm bear hug. A soft smile plays on their lips as they walk on the winding trail.

-

-

The trail starts to get thinner and rockier and begins to shift into more of an incline. He walks behind Shuri. Soon the path levels out and Shuri gasps running further ahead. Curious he takes off after her. Jumping on rock to rock he catches up to her and his mind stops. He hears the river before he sees it. The powerful sound of rushing water commands to be heard by all of nature. Shuri looks back to him and motions him to the rock she’s standing on. He slowly walks towards her and looks over the edge. The blue water crashing against the rocks spewing mist into the air.

 

“Wow” is all he can say looking over the raging waters.

 

“Yeah” is all Shuri can mumble back.She to was entranced by the view.

 

He lowers himself onto the rock dangling his legs over the edge. He swings his legs back and forth absentmindedly and sees Shuri lay down next to him. He lowers himself to the ground next to her and closes his eyes. He feels the sun soaking into him,it feels like a big warm blanket engulfing him, and tries to suppress his yawn. It’s peaceful here in a way the city never could be and he feels himself slowly drift away.

-

-

He lazily opens his eyes and sees the sun hidden behind a cloud. He moans as he sits up, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He looks over and sees Shuri also sleeping and smiles. “Hey Shuri” He calls softly out to her. She doesn’t stir. He rolls his eyes fondly “Typical” he mutters. He leans over close to her ear and shouts  “PARKOUR!”

 

She sits up so fast they about knock heads. Her eyes fly open and she looks around rapidly before locking eyes with him. She growls “What the hell Peter”  he jumps up and starts laughing grabbing his bag and slinging it onto his shoulders. “PETER” She yells and he takes it as his que to haul ass outta there. He can hear her feet stomping after him as she yells some pretty colorful curse words to his retreating back.

 

He slows down finding it hard to breathe from both laughing and running.(He really could have kept going but hey, he’s a fair sport.) Shuri takes that as her chance and charges at him and tackles him to the ground. They both explode laughing and he has to clutch his already sore stomach from laughing too much from earlier. Still snickering Shuri gets up brushing the leaves and twigs off herself. She smiles down at him offering a hand to help him up. He takes it returning her smile.

 

She pulls him in close “If you ever do that again” She whispers suddenly serious “I will end you spider-chump.” She pulls him up the rest of the way up and he looks at her trying to figure out if she's kidding or not. He huffs out an awkward chuckle and then she cracks a huge smile laughing. “Kidding Kidding” she chuckles. He just shakes his head and looks up into the sky watching the sun begin its lazy decent.They should probably start heading back especially since it was such a long drive to get here.

 

“Lets head back,” he sighs content. It had been a surprising relaxing day. He see’s Shuri nod her head in agreement out of the corner of his eye and they both take one last look before turning around and trekking back to the car.

-

-

They finally make it back to the car before the sun completely sets and they race back to see who can get in first. Of course Shuri unlocks the car only to lock it immediately when Peter gets close so all he can do is stare at her while she slowly unlocks the car while she chuckles uncontrollably.

 

Once back in the car Peter retrieves his phone and tries to ignore all the missed calls from Tony. Shuri looks over his shoulder and chuckles. “How mad do you think he will be about the whole car thing?” She asks while starting the engine and gunning it out of the parking lot.

 

“I think he might be just a little upset.” He says while looking through the texts that were sent in all caps.

 

_Tonystank: Peter I just want to know why my nice Bugatti is missing and when I looked through security footage I saw the Princess, who might I add is staying at my home because of my hospitality, got into and then sped off._

  _Tonystank: Peter I swear to god I will ban your little friend from the tower and you’ll have to house her yourself if she doesn’t bring back that car in perfect condition._

  _Tonystank: Wait when did she get her license???????????_

  _Tonystank: PETER WHEN DID SHE GET THE LICENSE_

  _Tonystank: Just got off the phone with T'challa. So you really thought you could leave in MY stolen car and do so when both you and Shuri don’t have a license._

  _Tonystank: Hope Jail is worth it._

  _Tonystank: You better PRAY that she brings that car back with no accident._

  _Tonystank: Ignore my call one more time Parker._

 

Peter just let out a nervous chuckle that came out more as a high pitch whine. He then threw his head against the dash with a loud THUNK that made Shuri jump in her seat. “He’s going to kill us” he moaned into the dash. His head filling with all the ways Mr. Stark would murder him.

 

“The old man is going to have to catch use first!” Shuri yelled pumping one of her fists into the air. That got a sly grin from Peter and he slowly removed his head from the dash and looked out at the passing scenery. 

-

- 

The sharp turn that sent him face first into the side of the car woke him from his daydream. “WHAT THE HELL SHURI” He yelped bracing himself as she made another sharp turn into the gas station. She then slammed on the breaks and Peter caught himself before he went headfirst into the dash.

 

Shrui just crackled next to him trying to shut off the car. “Come on, let's go I have to peeee.” She whined shoving his shoulder to get him to move. His head was still spinning from the sheer force she used to turn the car.

 

“Who taught you how to drive?” He finally rasped out as he stumbled out of the car to the illuminated gas station. He wobbled for a second before righting himself and looking at the shit eating grin that was plastered to Shuri’s face. He just rolled his eyes to her amusement.

 

They walked into the place with Shuri hightailing it to the bathroom while he was instructed to get “them nice ass drinks” while she went to the bathroom. He shook his head to himself and went to the slushy machines and grabbed himself a blue raspberry and got whatever looked red was added to Shuri’s cup. He went up and paid with some wadded up dollars and waited for Shuri.

 

She came out and grabbed her drink and they walked out to the car together. They got back in and Shuri started the car while making loud slurping noises as she drank her slushy.

 

“Shuri please just drink it normally.” He pleaded. Her only response was to do it more loudly until she started choking. “Serves you right,” he said in between her gasps for fresh air. She just shot him a dirty look.

 -

-

“Uhh Shuri Mr. Stark's compound is that way,” he said pointing out the turn she missed to go back to the compound. She just shrugged and kept on driving.

 

“Not going back to the compound. I don’t really want to get murdered that badly tonight.” She says casually. He stares at her trying to figure out how she’s going to avoid getting murdered by Tony motherfucking Stark. She could hide in outer space and he’d somehow find them just to yell at them for being so reckless.

 

“So where are we going then” he asked instead of voicing his concern.

 

“Back  to your place obvi.” She said rolling her eyes at him. He frowned no not ‘obvi’ he thought to himself. He shrugged to himself and decided that that wasn’t the worst idea that Shuri has come up with.

-

- 

When they got back to his apartment, he found a note from May saying she would be gone for the rest of the night because she got called in. He told Shuri this as he grabbed some chips to eat from the cupboard. 'It's going to be a chill night he thought to himself,' he turned around and saw Shuri already building a blanket nest on the couch.

 

“Wanna save some for me?” He asked walking over to her cocoon. He heard a muffled reply that he couldn’t make out but suspiciously sounded like ‘fuck no spider boi’ but that might have been his imagination.

 

He sighed and went to the other couch and threw a blanket over himself. He closed his eyes and smiled content with everything and being happy to spend the day with Shuri. He fell asleep smiling softly to himself while Shuri softly snored under her cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have so many head canons with these two and the other Marvel teens. Please leave a kudos if you liked this and comment constructive criticism and writing prompts.


End file.
